Death in One World, Life in Another
by AliceOfMalice58
Summary: When Errick is killed one day in the human world and strangely finds himself with an Arceus who has a special attitude. Errick agrees to Arceus's offer to live in the Pokemon world. Now Errick must learn to live life as a pokemon while coming to terms with a strange body, weird people and pokemon, horrible luck, and the fact Errick is now a girl instead. Teen for language, violence


A young pokemon was seen sitting with his trainer. The two were standing by a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn red. When the light turned green the two began to walk across. While the trainer was relaxed and unconcerned the young pokemon clung tightly to the trainer scared. The pokemon only went to their trainer's knees in height and looked ready to pass out at any moment from fear.

While many pokemon were naturally afraid of human technology, this one seemed to have a deathly fear of the automobiles that waited at the crosswalk. The small pokemon clenched its eyes shut as the human continued walking with both an annoyed and embarrassed look on his face.

Before they knew it both had crossed the street as the light was still red. People were staring as the pokemon was wrapped around the trainer's legs. Pulling them off, the trainer had been pushed past their breaking point. He began to yell at the small pokemon as anger overtook him.

"What it wrong with you! Ever since you joined me you refuse to go into your ball but any time we see a car you get all anxious. Even when I offer to put you in your ball for just a minute you don't. It doesn't make any sense, tell me why you're like this?" The trainer pleaded.

The pokemon looked down clearly upset as tears were welling in their eyes. Soon they began to remember that day when it all happened.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ow, ow, that hurts ow!" Errick yelled out as he felt his body being launched with tremendous force.

Errick felt his body soar through the air as his body was tossed like a ragdoll. Everything either felt like pain or numbness and he didn't know which feeling was worse. Then again he was starting to forget what happened in the last ten seconds that got him here. Soaring through the air it came to an abrupt stop when his body met the ground.

To describe how it felt when Errick had made contact with the ground he felt like he had taken a swan dive against a brick wall but seeing as he was catapulted into the sky his body probably did take on a swan dive form.

_Maybe it was graceful enough I could compete in the Olympics. _Errick mused but in the next moment he felt his head touchdown with the earth and suddenly he wanted to scream.

Errick's eyesight was fleeting and the only words going through his head right now were death, pain, and Olympics. Truly a great pairing of words to be hung on a wall like live, laugh, love. Even as he was dying Errick still was making jokes, he would call that a good trait but right now it probably wasn't.

With the thought of expiring right here, Errick hoped that everything would be alright, dying at twenty-two is a little too early to go but if he dropped dead right here then he wouldn't have to worry about any college debt. And on the other hand, if he survived maybe he could pay towards that college debt with the money he would win in court, then again most of it would be going into hospital bills.

The sound of muffled talking could be heard although his hearing was so bad Errick couldn't make out any of what they were saying. Now he was going blind and deaf maybe he could be the Helen Keller of the 21st century. But another shot of pain went through him and this time it felt like it was going to do him in.

Errick could remember the last time he had felt so tired was when he had stayed up for twenty-nine hours continuously grinding for a single shiny pokemon, now he couldn't even remember what pokemon he was trying for.

With the pain rising as his body began to shut down Errick was starting to wonder what he would be missing in life. He realized that most of his life had been pretty unlucky, for example right now dying at the age of twenty-two.

_I guess if I go to heaven maybe I'll get some much-needed relaxation._ Errick amused himself trying to find good in the bad situation he was in.

The muffled talking ceased but not because of them going away, instead, Errick's hearing finally failed and soon his eyesight would. Wanting to see if he could move Errick tried to turn his head only to hear a loud snap. Immediately pain shot through the roof for Errick as he felt his body collapsed with a thud. The last of his eyesight began to fade away as Errick took one last look. Looking he realized that he had landed on the hard concrete of a sidewalk and just a few inches in front of him laid soft green grass.

"Son of a bi-," Errick was interrupted as his life at last ended leaving him as just a corpse on the sidewalk.

Errick felt as if he had just woken up from a really nice nap. He didn't feel any pain and for once it felt like he had slept back every hour of sleep he had skimped out on. However all around him, it was pitch black. One thing to note was that he felt cold. He tried to reach over to grab a blanket but found himself unable to move.

_Maybe my body is just asleep. _Errick rationed as he was hoping it had been a dream.

Now that Errick remembered what had happened in that dream things were starting to seem strange. For starters, there should be at least a little bit of light in his room not from the moonlight but instead from the nightlight he had by his bedside. But alas the room was devoid of any light.

_I guess it's just a power outage, that would explain why it was cold and the light._ Errick reasoned.

Suddenly before Errick's eyes, a figure floated in front of him. The fictional pokemon arceus floated in front of him giving off bright light but still, most of the room was enveloped in darkness. Strangely it appeared so small that even though it was right in front of him he could grasp it within the palms of his hands if they weren't unmovable.

_What am I looking at? _Errick asked himself as he saw the legendary pokemon in front of him.

Was it excess sleep and his brain was acting up, or maybe because he couldn't move and was seeing arceus in front of him because he was suffering from sleep paralysis? It was weird that arceus would be the monster Errick would see during sleep paralysis but better than some creepy demon.

"How dare you call me some hallucination! I'll have you know I'm in fact the one and only Arceus!" The hallucination screamed at Errick.

_And I'm the heir to Bill Gates fortune._ Errick mused to himself.

"What the, do not make a mockery of me!" It continued to shout at Errick. "Fine, then I'll show you."

A second later Errick let out a yell as he felt pain shoot through his body, the same feeling he had felt in that dream.

"What the fuck! How did that happen, and how could that happen?" Errick shouted as a smug aura came off of the Arceus before the pain instantly stopped.

"I merely brought you back to life for a moment to show you that I'm the real deal," Arceus answered.

This was weird, first, he has a realistic dream where he died, then he wakes up, can't move and is cold, and then he sees a hallucination of arceus that causes his body to experience immense pain like in the dream.

With everything that happened Errick thought to himself. _Am I really dead?_

"Correct, you are no longer living, except for the brief moment I brought you back. Well, that's beside the point. Anyway's you have a lot of questions that I have to answer and I'm on a tight schedule so you need to understand that I am real and speaking to you," Arceus said.

_Ok, fine, just don't do what you did to me again._

"Good, good. Well to start off, you must be wondering why a legendary pokemon is talking to you in the human world. To answer that is simple, you guys needed some dealing with how many people are dying here. I mean, that's also why I'm so small, we're in your casket already buried." Arceus answered nonchalantly.

_Wait, what! How long have I been dead, and what about the afterlife on Earth! _This was too much for Errick to understand properly.

"Well I mean you've been dead for a month or two, see what I mean about too many people dying. I could show you your body but then again I don't think you want to see what a speeding car does to a body like yours." Arceus said.

While Errick would make a joke about the luck of getting struck down by a car crossing a street, instead he remembered hearing how an uncle of him was also killed in a head-on collision. _I guess I won't drive in heaven._

"Hold on a second, you're not here to go to heaven, or paradise, or Valhalla, or whatever. You're so average that you're declined because you cheated on one of your high school geometry tests. So instead you have two options you can either go to Hell, Hades, yadda yadda, in the same way, a man goes to jail for jaywalking o-".  
_Nope_

"As I was saying," Arceus spoke with an annoyed tone. "You can instead go to the pokemon world instead reincarnated to do better in life."

It was a pretty easy choice, to get to go to the world of Pokemon and do so many things many people would kill to do, then again he did die to get here.

With the choice settled in an instant, Errick gave Arceus his answer. _Sure I'll go with your offer._

"That's good to hear so you're nearly ready although I do have a question before I continue."

_And what would that be?_

"Hmm, how to put it? Oh, ok it's simple, A or B?" Arceus asked.

_I don't know I guess B, why does it matter?_

"Don't question my practices and don't worry I already chose a pokemon for you according to all relevant factors."

_Do you mean like my partner? _Errick asked, curious what Arceus meant.

"What, oh, yeah ok, sure that's what I meant. Now if you're ready I need you to say 'I Errick agree to accept Arceus's offer', got that? Oh, and one more thing when you're in the pokemon world.

_What?_

"Can you like remember me, I mean a bunch of my creations is remembered and worshipped but many people or pokemon don't so can you do me that favor?" Arceus requested.

_Sure thing, now I gotta say that line I guess. I Errick agree to accept Arceus's offer. There, how's that?_

"Good, now that you've stated that I kinda have to use my powerful deity voice, so sorry if I scare you a little. NOW THAT ERRICK HAS AGREED TO BECOME A FEMALE RALTS SHE IS NOW A SUBJECT OF MY DIVINE SPHERE. There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Errick was too stunned at what he had heard, he had unknowingly agreed to become some girl pokemon. _What do you mean I'm becoming a ralts?_

"Wait, you thought you were going to stay human. No, no, no, you see I have to balance everything out and that means making you a ralts. Also, you can't be mad that you're a female, you made that choice yourself. One more thing as well, you see it would be weird to just plop you down and whatnot, so you're going to have to, well put it simply, go through the circle of life. But I'm sure you can handle it." Arceus spoke so fast that Errick couldn't interrupt what he was saying and could only just take it in.

_Are you serious?_ Was all Errick could think.

"Extremely, so this is the part where I go now, some idiot died two seconds after you by seeing what would happen if you threw a rock at a sleeping tyranitar. Good luck, and hey you can't cheat on a geometry test as a pokemon, can you?"

With that Arceus suddenly disappeared out of sight as Errick's vision started to go light.

_What did I get myself into? _Was Errick's last thought before passing out.

* * *

**Hello everyone, the first chapter of this story is out and here. I'm looking for reviews with any criticisms as I would love to hear any constructive feedback. I'm aware there are some disagreements between people on the site but I would love to hear feedback from anyone who has any good or bad. My other story is still going on I'm just having some trouble writing the next chapter for it but don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
